Just the Two of Us
by MizFredWeasley
Summary: [Chapter 1 up!] Draco Malfoy, as an eleven year old. Intriguing? You bet!


A/N: Hullo everyone! I stopped writing fan fiction for a while, but I guess you could say I started back up. Me and my BEST BUDDY Jackie have been HpRpin the same Rp for over a year now, and some of the characters in the Rp inspired me to write a fic. So... here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's probably not mine. If you don't recognize it, don't even try stealing it because it's MIIINE!!! *laughs evilly in background* Mine I tell you, mine!! *composes self* 'Scuse me. Anyway! You get the idea. If you like it, review, or else you won't be seeing anymore. Know why? Because I HAAATE people who read fics and don't review. I AM one of those people, but oh well! REVIEW! Coooookieeeees... *dangles bag of cookies*  
  
***  
  
Just the Two of Us  
  
-MizFredWeasley FanFiction-  
  
Chapter 1: Worst Day Ever  
  
-~- Start -~-  
  
"DRAAAAAACOOOO! GET IN HERE THIS INSTANT!" called a harsh, angry voice.  
  
Seconds later, a small boy with messy blonde hair entered the room. "Yes Father?" he asked in an innocent, yet guilty tone.  
  
His father TRIED to keep his cool, but his juvenile delinquent of a son just pushed him over the edge sometimes. "WHAT is the meaning of this?!" the tall, elegant looking man pointed down at a turned around chair.  
  
"Father, I don't understand.... " the small boy answered, looking from his father to the chair, totally perplexed.  
  
His father spun the chair around and another blonde child was sitting in it. This child was a girl, much smaller than the boy, but around the same age. She also had long blonde hair, like her father. Her cheeks were pink, just like her eyes. She had been crying - it was quite obvious. "Alex, you little tattle-tail!!" the boy shouted scowling.  
  
"Shush it Draco!" the little girl screeched and folded her arms, occasionally sniffing from the tears she had past shed.  
  
"I've had enough of your bickering! Draco, no Plimt's for a week! And no Quidditch either. And don't even THINK about owling Nicole. It's her that taught you this nonsense.... " the tall man reprimanded, mumbling the last part.  
  
"But that's not fair! It's HER fault! She's the one that put a boggart in my room! She did on purpose!! She KNEW that it was going to be a monkey! Ever since that day at the zoo.... " Draco bellowed pointing a shaking finger at his sister.  
  
"Nuh uh!! You put that gnome in my bed this morning so it'd be there when I woke up!!" Alex whined pointing a finger back at him.  
  
Draco smirked. "That was a good one wasn't it?" he laughed, dropping his finger.  
  
"DAAAAAD!!!" Alex whined.  
  
"Draco!! Go to your room now!" Lucius exclaimed pointing a finger at the door.  
  
Draco groaned. "Yes, master.. " he said while rolling his eyes and walking out. After entering his room, Draco looked out the window at the Plimt's house, LONGING to go over there terribly. 'Too bad I'm on the second floor...' he thought. He looked around his room, and his eyes fell upon his father's old broom. He smirked and picked it up. "Nicole, here I come.... " he thought as he climbed on and slowly hobbled out of his window and into the open air.  
  
The broom shot upward like a rocket and Draco hollered. "DOOOOOOWNNNN.... !" he commanded, but unlike his house elves, the broom didn't listen. It did something that Draco couldn't decide whether was bad or good. It dove downward. Through Nicole's skylight.  
  
"Hi Draco!" piped a sweet girly voice. "Don't worry about that, my daddy can fix it."  
  
"Your DAD?" Draco questioned. "I can fix it!" he puffed out his chest.  
  
The girl smiled sweetly and laughed. "I don't think so. Remember LAST time you tried to do magic?"  
  
"Yeah... you're probably right." He grinned and sat down on a chair across from her bed. He looked at her. This girl was Nicole Alexa Plimt. She had brown hair, and even browner eyes. She was 11. Same age as Draco and Alex. "Alex told on me about the gnome."  
  
Nicole scoffed. "What a big baby." She then grinned. "She did the monkey on you didn't she!"  
  
"Oh shuddup Nic.... " Draco groaned.  
  
"Don't call me Nic and I will." She said in a slightly annoyed tone.  
  
"Alright Nicki.... " he said putting emphasis on 'Nicki', and smirked.  
  
"Would you like some tea Draky?" Nicole asked putting emphasis on 'Draky' as she poured a cup of tea.  
  
"You two sound like a married couple." came another female voice from the doorway.  
  
"EW! BLAUH!" Draco made fake 'up-chucking' noises and motions.  
  
"You know you like each other." The girl in the doorway coaxed. This girl was Ginger Azalea Plimt. Nicole's sister. She had blonde hair, and looked nothing like Nicole. She was very persistent, but not an annoying sister like Alex. She was also 11.  
  
"God Ginger. I'd rather eat my own arm off than marry Draco!" Nicole scrunched her nose.  
  
"Hey.... " Draco warned. "Either of you two would be lucky to marry me." He said smugly.  
  
"He's right you know Nicole. He DOES have a nice broom." Ginger giggled, glancing from the broom on the carpet to the crashed, broken window. She walked over to them and sat down next to Nicole on her bed.  
  
"Oh, enough about me already...." Draco grinned. "Have either of you got your wands yet?" he asked, slightly excited.  
  
"Draco, summer's just begun! We don't start school until September." Ginger said laughing. Nicole was biting her lip, fiddling with her hands in her lap. She wasn't quite sure how she was going to do this....  
  
"I'm sure we'll all get Slytherin. I mean, we better." Draco said with a sneer.  
  
"Uh... Malfoy... see... Ginger and I... " Nicole stammered.  
  
"What? What is it? Tell me!" he demanded.  
  
Nicole held her tongue. "We're going to Durmstrang!" Ginger blurted.  
  
Draco scowled and he curled his lip. "Please don't be mad!" Nicole pleaded. "It's father's choice not ours!" she insisted. But it was too late, Draco had already mounted his father's dear old Nimbus 1900, and was flying out of her bedroom window and straight forward through his window. He slammed the window closed and fell onto his black velvet-sheeted bed, still scowling.  
  
[A/N: Draco has a pimp bed. Even as an 11 year old. Lol... don't ask. It's some weird thing me and my friends have.]  
  
Meanwhile, Alex was skipping along the sidewalk out front of the Malfoy Manor. She was headed towards the house nextdoor. She stopped skipping when she saw HIM.  
  
"Hello Alex" he said in his gruff voice.  
  
"Hi" she answered shyly. "I go to Hogwarts this September." she said nervously.  
  
"I know" the boy replied. He took a step toward her, and slid his large arms around her tiny waist.  
  
"No... " she whispered. "Father will see... "  
  
He shook his head as he leaned in closer to her. "I don't care" he whispered back, and he gently pulled her into a kiss.  
  
******  
  
A/N: Next time on 'Just the Two of Us'!  
  
WHO is Alex's mystery man?  
  
WHAT is with the monkey!?  
  
WHEN will Mr. Plimt fix Nicole's roof?  
  
WHERE will Draco go to school?  
  
HOW will Draco ever forgive Nicole?  
  
WHY is an 11 year old girl kissing some guy?  
  
Want to find out? REVIEW! Review I say! REEEEVIEEEEEW!! *walks off, laughing hysterically, and begins to rant on and on about all of the things she wants to do to J.K. Rowling since she murdered Sirius Black* 


End file.
